Hiccup and Midnight
by Puffin777
Summary: Meeting of the two different Hiccup shape-shifter characters (with different names) from my other stories. The result of alternate timelines beginning from "Hiccup gone half fury" chapter 15 and "NFF-Hiccup's encounter with the god of Night"
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccups: the ring of fire and warrior of Night.**

**A/N: the meeting of two different storylines. I adore both my version of Hiccup and NFF's version that he gave me. I thought it would be nice if they met.**

The boy lay, almost silent, on his bed. His mind was caressed with nostalgic memories that instilled within him a vague awe. Sleep wasn't coming soon though; the distracting presence of thought making the plans of unconsciousness unpleasant.

He gave a small snort of anger at his indecision, his frills extending slightly out of his neck before the unhappy reminder of their use made him them slot back in. Hiccup gave a half-awake query to the gods, "why can't I sleep? I'm tired, I ran around doing errands, I should have been knocked out the moment I hit the pillow."

The conciliation of this fact brought him no closer to his rest than before, and eventually he had to give up; a powerful being defeated by his body's own refusal to accept that it was bed-time.

The bed felt uncomfortable now, with the feelings of disappointment emanating from Hiccup almost embedded in the fur skins. He brushed off the heavy covers with the limited strength his tired body could muster, before rising to accept consciousness for the time being.

With the obstacle removed, Hiccup moved himself with tired autonomy to an upright position. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with imprecise movements before checking the time according to the position of the moon. He stretched out his unhelpful body before peering out of one of his custom-built flight windows.

His gaze was interrupted; no flames, no shouting. Just the sudden, nostalgic, vision of Night Fury eyes.

This time there were three pairs, not the single pair that he remembered seeing after he first noticed Toothless. He stared for a moment, his awakening mind in utter disbelief that such an event could occur. Thus it could only be a hallucination, right?

Although Hiccup had never had any problems with seeing things that weren't there he rubbed his eyes, impatient to remove the trickery that might lurk within his vision. The green glow never ceased, seeming to burn brighter with the clarity that Hiccup's mind now bestowed upon it.

His disbelief merging with honest fear at the implications, Hiccup's glowing frills started dropping out, ready for anything. His mind was too focused on the sight in front of him to rein back the survival mechanism.

Midnight (other Hiccup) could not see much in the village, neither could Toothless or Shadewrath. They were told by Gothi that they would find another like them here, based off news she had received from a contact. Right then, a strange glowing came out of one of the houses; a ring of dots that shone from a window.

Now the demigod (as NFF assures me) had a target, He motioned for the other two dragons to silently follow him as he squatted and crept closer. He did not know that those dots meant and so he was surprised when a stream of small fireballs lit up the enclosing darkness.

Hiccup did not know what was going on. He had kept his eyes on the intruders when a phantom voice whispered into his ears, "give them a rain of hell."; A woman's voice that carried authority.

Hiccup had no choice, body completely out of his control, and soon he could see his frills began pulsing due to their lightening of the room, getting faster and faster while gas gathered in his throat.

The gas formed a cylinder, surging up his throat surrounded by their unreactive coating, periodically the magical energy would manipulate the coating to form separate shots before enhancing each one. Eventually each one would be finished by Freyja and a stream of projectiles would advance towards the group.

Midnight had little time to react as the first projectiles came closer. Luckily for him, Night had been paying close enough attention to erect a shield.

The phantom surface shimmered into view and absorbed the multiple hits, small blue explosions splattering over the flat surface.

Midnight and his accompanying Night Furies flinched at the sight of heavy ordinance slamming into the shield, before planning how to react. The rain of plasma blasts was still terrifying, each hit numerous and powerful.

They had almost completely decided on just taking out the figure; to prevent his constant fire, but Night prevented them, "he is not in control of himself. Freyja has decided to use him against me."

The halo increased in brightness in response to Night's realisation. The pods gave off a piercing pulse into the night, periodically lighting up the entire area.

Freyja's voice was now screaming in Hiccup's mind, "kill them! kill the damned subordinates of Night!" to whom he did not know, since he himself was not listening.

Instead, He was trying to break free, even as his pods detached from his neck in complete neglect to his true wishes. They span in unison to accumulate more energy for the magic use; small lightning bolts escaping from excess energy.

The magic surge made Freyja's presence even harder to ignore, and soon Hiccup was driven insane by the relentless shouting.

No. he wasn't insane, he was **Furious.**

An important emotion, the real harbinger of death, The Night Fury's trademark power above all others.

The chemicals summoned within his body; in response to this anger, incinerated all traces of the voice out of him.

She may be strong, but a Fury with Fury is stronger. The flow of emotion enhanced, purging Hiccup's body of the would-be invader.

The wisps of her essence eventually retreated to the rotating pods before being forcibly expelled in a laser burst.

Midnight had to wait this one out, which did not come naturally with the sight of each projectile slamming into the shield. He even imagined it began gaining cracks after a while; these perceptions did not help his sanity.

The god of Night mentioned a shift he saw in Hiccup, "He seems to be expelling Freyja's presence, fortunately for us."

Midnight took this advice with relief, "thank Odin, I really thought we were-"

20 lines of light appeared, rapidly depleting and then shattering through the shield. They would've killed Midnight straight away if Hiccup, recovering control, hadn't let his aim wander.

As they were, the intense blue lasers touched down to the left of Midnight, burning deep into the ground and setting surrounding grass on fire.

They began to move, still at the mercy of Hiccup's control but thankfully still travelling away. The beams almost hit Shadewrath's snout before they petered out.

Everyone on the receiving end of this mysterious weapon was extremely worried about their chances of survival. Whoever this person was, he held great power.

Hiccup was extremely tired and emotional from his ordeal with Freyja; sweat poured out of his every pore, but he owed it to the strangers to apologise for his attack; purposeful or non-purposeful as the case might be.

He decided on flight as his best option and leaped out of the window, only to buffet his fall with an exaggerated twist of his wings, increasing drag dramatically, before using his thrusters to get close to the suspicious gang of newcomers, flattening his wings for effective flight.

He hoped this confrontation wouldn't be his last. Hiccup's friend Toothless also awakened after the loud battle. But he was far quicker than Hiccup to gain full control and go after his friend as Hiccup flew off.

The darkness surrounding the parties was periodically lit with Hiccup's still pulsing, still freely revolving pods; although the owner wasn't in a mood to fight.

Midnight realised that Hiccup may not have recovered enough to speak, so he began instead, "Hello, I would question your attack, but I know that wasn't you. So now I shall introduce ourselves, I'm Midnight and this is Toothless and Shadewrath. Who, by all of Thor's majesty, are you?"

Hiccup's neutral look faltered with guilt for a moment at the mention of the attack, but knew it had to come up at some point. He gathered his mixed emotions, pushed them out with a sigh and tried to address Midnight's question with seriousness. Instead he felt his embarrassment surge, "First of all, sorry. I… ah… really did not mean to… how to put this? shoot you. Yeah. By the way, I'm Hiccup and I _also_ have a Night Fury named Toothless. He should still be sleeping."

The stated dragon was not sleeping, or in any way docile. He had cloaked to sneek up to the person and dragons surrounding Hiccup and prepare to strike.

He eventually uncloaked and revealed his intentions with his front claws dangerously close to Midnight-Toothless' and Shadewrath's throat, before speaking; each sentence a perfect rendition of a dragon in anger "What are you doing with Hiccup, do not dare to harm him or I will kill you all."

Midnight was shocked at the sudden intervention, having two Night Furies gives you a sense of invincibility after all. Luckily Hiccup intervened, "Toothless, I'm fine, please don't threaten _Toothless_ and Shadewrath."

Toothless withdrew his claws with a _schink; _letting Hiccup continue.

Hiccup took this as his cue and pushed forwards, "okay, so… can we start talking about… stuff? Like why is one of your Night Furies named the same as mine?"

Midnight, having heard Hiccup introduce himself, had a simple answer, but the repercussions for such a weird anomaly were even more shocking than the hail of plasma blasts, "my original name is Hiccup, like yours. And speaking of that, we are quite similar aren't we?"

Indeed they were, Hiccup to Hiccup as dually their minds cut conscious thought to concentrate on the puzzling anomaly; magic was fine by now for both, doppelgangers still weren't.

Loki's interference was strongly suspected in such an unforeseen circumstance.

Hiccup and Toothless wondered how there were people from other islands who looked like him, while Midnight, due to his trust in Gothi's words, wondered why she hadn't known about this particular detail. Their physical appearance could be seen in their enhanced vision in the night to be almost identical; apart from Midnight's slight Fury features.

Eventually they realised that they were staring silently, and so one of them had to challenge said silence, lest they stand here forever. Midnight started, "So, anything I should know about you, apart from rotating discs of light around your head?"

Said discs were still rotating, but Hiccup was currently too shocked to remember how he retracted them. So he settled on answering, "I'm Hiccup, and Toothless made me inhale some sort of gas that turned me into what I am now."

Midnight-Toothless and Shadewrath were shocked that such an ability existed. On Midnight's side there was a small suspicion that Hiccup wasn't revealing everything.

Obviously when you had such obvious potential revealed in the previous battle he was hiding something. Midnight took this on and questioned Hiccup for the complete truth, "and what exactly happened after you inhaled said gas? I've seen your halo thing, and I just don't think that's the limit of your capabilities."

(Toothless had meanwhile slipped around back to Hiccup's side, to take a more direct role in guarding him, and so the two different groups formed a face-off, thankfully without conflict at the moment.)

Hiccup was fine to expand; since he still needed to apologise and didn't want them annoyed at him for keeping anything secret, "well, as far as I can remember; ability to change into dragon, different dragon shot types, dragon propulsion system and the ability to scale power of each shot."

Each one rang through Midnight-Toothless with some shock, he could never have expected that his species could imbue a human with such powers.

A slightly more extensive list than Midnight had been expecting, and filled with 2 exotic options that he hadn't heard before, but he took it nonetheless.

Perhaps he could find out more at another time. But first they had to decide where to go; dawn was coming and the resident Vikings were not going to be happy at the sight of new strangers.

They agreed among themselves to retreat to a private place; Hiccup suggested they depart to the cove and Midnight took the option quickly, feeling the urgency in Hiccup's tone.

They all set off, Hiccup and Midnight spreading their wings for the short flight ahead. Hiccup had an initial smug moment as his thrusters gently pushed him slightly, but his confidence; that a little effort would be able to make him outpace Midnight, was proven wrong.

Their Night Fury companions took off casually, keeping themselves separate from this new race.

Midnight flapped his wings powerfully, rushing past Hiccup with speed inherited from close supervision from Night Furies, as well as having the appropriate parts as well. Midnight had somehow guessed this was a competition and smiled back at Hiccup.

Hiccup responded to that challenge with an increase of thrust power, speeding past Midnight before pulling his tailfin up to start pitching up, or backwards from his vertical position, towards the cove. He got to horizontal, still leaning backwards into the turn, before angling his left wing by the wing root to roll him back to level.

Meanwhile the dragons were less interested in the race, instead they had the opportunity to find out more about each other, a chance they took full advantage of.

Hiccup's blisteringly fast flight continued while Midnight struggled to reclaim dominance. From the demigod's perception, Hiccup's blue clashed with the rising sun; giving him something to aim at.

Hiccup's antics with the propulsion weren't fine by Midnight however, and he consumed those flames with darkness, causing Hiccup to fall initially, before beginning a shaky flight with wing power.

Midnight rushed past him with his new-found advantage, but Hiccup wasn't in the position to back down to a total stranger. He re-ignited his thrusters, straightened his flagging wings and came back in front of Midnight. The demigod wasn't about to let him, letting the cloud of darkness begin engulfing his flames.

Hiccup fought back though, utilising the power in his pods to increase the fire, making it harder for Midnight to extinguish the flames. Midnight persevered and eventually the thrusters flamed-out again. Hiccup was tired of this, and at the same time he realised they had overshot, "Sorry, it's back there, goodbye,"

Midnight was about to question this random statement when Hiccup's form dispersed into gas. Now this wasn't something he had expected, and his reaction was slow enough to give the reforming Hiccup a head start.

Now Hiccup was in front again.

Midnight, like Hiccup, never gave up and lifted his tail violently to turn hard towards the cove. The overly-competitive were soon level; Midnight quieting Hiccup's propulsion with bursts of Night's powers.

Eventually they both tumbled onto the ground of the cove, each of the two shifters too pre-occupied with racing to chicken out of a naturally-hazardous situation.

They got up to their feet, chuckling like kids, before noticing Shadewrath, Toothless and Midnight-Toothless smirking at them; it turns out that neither of the shifters had won the race. Both weren't disappointed, instead they actually hugged at the closeness that having their little competition had given them.

This, to turn the tables, shocked their dragons. At the time of their last encounter they were passive-aggressive, friendly, but with an element of distrust. Now they were _hugging _each other on the white sand beach of the cove.

Truly, a miraculous emotional transformation of miraculous, emotional, transforming beings.

Hiccup and Midnight hadn't lost their gaze on the dragons during that time, and laughed at the looks of surprise. They began to capitalise on this by changing their current behaviour and acting serious. Hiccup started, addressing his own Toothless to begin with; "Toothless! Why are you so confused, bud? We're really getting along now! He's a pretty sharp flyer himself, although don't tell him I said that."

Obviously the last part was actually meant to be heard by Midnight and he smiled. The compliment by itself plunged the Night Furies present to even deeper depths of confusion. Eventually they recovered, finally realising that this friendship _had_ developed, and they _were_ complimenting each other.

Now the dragons themselves, although hesitant to develop their relationships beyond using simple greetings, saw the reason for conflict had gone. So, they now introduced themselves further, giving stories and affectionate rubs to one another.

Hiccup and Midnight were extremely pleased that their dragons had bonded together so well. They themselves had yet to trade stories, and so they did **(each of their stories comes from "Hiccup gone half fury" and "NFF-Hiccup's encounter with the god of night")**.

Each one found out more about each other and about themselves; Midnight learning especially well; hearing about some new shot types from Hiccup; he may not be able to use the magic ones well, but he could make do with what he had.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was fascinated that Midnight had an extremely potent sense of aim and trajectory; almost ludicrous in its extent. Hiccup had some experience, but the tale Midnight told; about how he had managed to hit a mast in such a way it had sailed up to the group, amazed Hiccup.

After 30 minutes of discussion the tales ended. They each had more to tell, but they thought it wouldn't be necessary, instead details about their respective island's layouts and inhabitants were exchanged; since, for any future meeting's sake, they had to get their respective villages on their side.

Firstly, they would have to get Stoick on their side. To favour speed they used flight again. Hiccup took the lead, since there was no real reason for Midnight to try to sabotage his thrusters.

They cleared the village limits, to the astonishment of the villagers, and Hiccup, as the guide of the group, made sure to touch down deliberately slowly; pulsing his thrust to slow his descent. The others soon joined him and Hiccup knocked on the door.

Stoick was preparing some lunch for himself when there was a knock on the door. He came out to see Hiccup at first, "Hiccup, my boy! Where have you been?"

Hiccup twitched a little, the answer would be unsettling for him, but nevertheless he faked a cheery smile as he answered, "I met some friends."

Stoick gave a hearty laugh, before noticing these _friends. _The laughing abruptly stopped and Stoick looked at the assembled party with wide eyes.

**End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup and Midnight.**

**A/N:**

**This hasn't been received very well, according to views, reviews, favourites and follows. But, unlike "dragon riders are go" I'm very interested in keeping this going.**

**Things are quiet in my inbox… if you've got anything to say by PM or Review, then I'm happy to hear it. Don't be afraid to say bad things about my stories if you have good reasoning.**

**End A/N**

Midnight attempted to get Stoick's attention first, "Stoick? Are you okay?"

Stoick shook his head briskly, concentrating on responding to the question, "hello there stranger. If Hiccup welcome's you, I welcome you. By the way, why do you look so similar to Hiccup? You could be twins if not for your, ah, dragon features."

"Well, thanks to a strange coincidence, we're both originally named Hiccup. I gained the nickname of Midnight later on, though. Pleased to meet you, chief."

Stoick accepted the statement of his position with a thankful nod, before continuing to introduce their new guest, "well, that's certainly unexpected. But, welcome to Berk! There are a lot of places here, but it would take forever to explain each one, just ask when you need to know. Anyway, I should warn you that some in the village aren't very friendly to shifters or dragons. Thankfully the main culprit, Mildew, has gone, but be mindful."

Midnight was confused, he knew who Mildew was, from his own village, but, "what do you mean by gone?"

Stoick had to clarify quickly, "he's not dead, but he got abducted by the ring's dragons, a suitable fate for him, I think."

The large man had seemed pretty happy to be rid of the dragon-hater, so Midnight suspected that he might be friendly to half-dragons, but he had to be sure, "are you okay with the fact that I can shift?"

Stoick wasn't even fazed, instead he laughed hard; finding Midnight's timid question to be extremely humorous, "Of course I am; we took a while to trust Hiccup here, but he's shown his worth. I doubt that someone so similar to him would give us trouble"

Midnight was slightly in shock; he'd expected his introduction to be far less smooth; but the Chief regarded him casually. Eventually he recollected himself and shook the Chief's hand, "Thank you."

Stoick kept his happy demeanor, "You're welcome, consider yourself an honoured guest, [then, gesturing to his accompanying dragons] and them as well. I hope you enjoy Berk."

He left them alone and Hiccup took up the commentary, walking steadily away from Stoick's "what do you want to do now?

Midnight considered that for a while, "I guess you could show me more of your abilities,"

"there isn't a limit,"

He spoke these strange words before giving Midnight a taster of what he meant; summoning smoke, summoning fire, bending the earth up to form a small mound and then he reset it all.

Midnight was impressed; Hiccup powers that he couldn't even dream of "that's amazing! I only have dragon and god powers. Is there any downside?"

Hiccup nodded with sincerity, "I guess you would call them combat trials; Freyja keeps sending opponents up against me in greater and greater numbers."

This was not the explanation Midnight was expecting, "but if you have so many powers, then why is that a downside?"

Hiccup was trying not to let his agitation show too much; kicking some stones to vent his emotions. Then he addressed Midnight again, "I wanted _peace_, you, of all people, should understand that. Instead, I get constant attacks; fiery attacks from dragons turns into attacks large ship-bourn operations. I've stopped the war on dragons only to begin a war with Freyja." Hiccup said, voice dropping to an angry tone at the mention of his accursed godly nemesis.

Midnight was struggling to come up with any situations of his own which might rival Hiccup's, in terms of unpleasantness; he wanted to show empathy through shared suffering, but he couldn't get near the hell which was unending war. He could only give him his one current annoyance, "I don't know _anything _like that in my life. I could only talk about Shadewrath's sudden size change; he has grown 3 times larger."

Hiccup still didn't get how this was supposed to come close to his suffering. He turned more towards Midnight, annoyance present in his eyes, "that is no such pain. I would love to be nicer about it, but I've gone through this for a long time and I'm tired. Also, Shadewrath seems fine; I don't see how that temporary change would affect you."

"it was permanent" Midnight replied firmly, "he's still that size, only Night helped create an illusion that made him appear smaller."

This intrigued Hiccup; a reaction he had tenderly missed when it was swept away by ceaseless battles, "That is… Interesting… I can try to help, but first; can you show me? I've never seen such a thing."

Midnight dropped the illusion for Hiccup and his Toothless; Hiccup looked on in wonder while Toothless jumped as he saw the massive leg close by, part of Shadewrath's larger frame. The giant dragon was comically retracted into himself as he tried to keep his bulk from destroying nearby houses.

Hiccup took in the sight for a while, before trying to reduce the large dragon to his usual size. He was quite surprised when he couldn't; obviously something was preventing him from using his powers on Shadewrath. He informed Midnight, "I can't seem to do anything; this magic is not from Freyja."

He kept thinking for a moment about any other explanations, before breaking out in laughter. Midnight didn't know why, "Hiccup? what's funny?"

Hiccup turned to him; exhibiting far more activity than before, "it's free from _her_. I've thought that she was all-controlling and could follow me everywhere, obviously I was wrong. I would say your friend is gifted; he has a power from ancient sources."

This was far more than Midnight had been expecting; Ancient powers? Thankfully, he had someone who could explain, "That's… amazing. Could you let me talk to Night for a while? I want to know why this happened."

"Night?"

"the god of Night"

"okay," Hiccup agreed, allowing him to walk out of the village to talk to the god. Secretly he was jealous; he wasn't given the opportunity to interact with Night very often; Midnight seemed to be able to communicate with him whenever he pleased.

He still may have more powers than the other shifter, but the problems associated with such abilities made them cause more harm than good.

He supposed he could use Midnight to help him communicate with the god, to ask for help. Night interrupted, "_Don't believe that Midnight is the only one who can talk to me."_

Night's presence, his casual first contact, was not calming for Hiccup; he could feel anger rising as he thought about the lack of guidance he received from Night, all the events that could have been avoided with a little bit of guidance.

Despair settled in; in the same way that sadness is felt after realising _what could have been._ Toothless, friendly to Hiccup forever, came closer and leant in to offer Hiccup some emotional support; successfully as Hiccup perked up in time for the next message from Night, "_Forgive me, I've been trying to keep Freyja calm; I would love to help you, but if I do, then she is likely to try to curse everyone under my protection. I hope you understand; it's either you or every Night fury and Night-related animal."_

'_oh'_

He hadn't stopped to think about how others might be affected, and now he felt horrible for his greed. The effects were lessened, thanks to Toothless' presence, but it still cut deep into his mentality; he didn't want to be responsible for harm to other beings; animals; including the subset of humans, "_I'm sorry" _Hiccup sent, genuinely feeling guilty for his actions.

Eventually Midnight came back; jogging gently in a slight rush to tell Hiccup the news, "Hiccup. He told me that the ancient power was gained from a stone present during the creation of the first Night Fury. I hope that answers your question."

Hiccup was fascinated by the mention of a Night Fury origin, "where is it?"

Midnight was unsure what Hiccup was talking about for a moment, before he realised the place he had mentioned in his explanation, "you… you're mad! We don't know were that is and Why would we go?"

Hiccup pondered that for a moment; why did he want to go? It was just a site of ancient magic, why leave Berk to go look for an ancient relic?

In answer to this question, he first faltered, it was out of his comfort zone, but eventually he recovered, filling himself with determination that _this _was what he wanted to do. With this in mind he found it far easier to answer. He brought out his hand to indicate a list,

"firstly, we have a chance to find where _Night Furies _come from, surely you'd be interested in that? Secondly, there is a source of _ancient _magic on that island; magic pure from the effects of Freyja. I understand if you don't want to come, but I'm going to find it."

Midnight was taken aback by Hiccup's sudden will to travel, but also revered it at the same; recognising the same need to explore as he had himself. He grinned as he answered Hiccup,

"I'm with you, let's find this place."

Their dragon friends had overheard the conversation and listened, with bated breath as they decided; Toothless was the first to celebrate after Hiccup confirmed he would be going to the Night Fury's place of origin. Then Toothless (Midnight side) and Shadewrath showed their joy as Midnight agreed to come.

They talked excitedly among themselves until the riders got their attention.

"Come on Toothless, let's get ready" they said in unison, briefly getting confused with the similarity, before laughing it off and mounting their dragons. Toothless and Toothless briefly shared a friendly gaze before taking off together, unsure of where to go but they thought that Hiccup and Midnight would know.

They got their answer when Midnight got a message, "_I see that you're going to try to find it yourself? Then you will need directions; 5 hours flight north by compass."_

Midnight was unsure about where exactly north was; he typically navigated blindly. Night picked up on this confusion and informed Midnight where they would be going, "_try asking Hiccup for a compass,"_

Midnight agreed, albeit with some envy that he would have to rely on Hiccup, he gave his request to Hiccup before Night came into his mind again with a stern tone, "_Midnight, my faithful servant, you should not be jealous of Hiccup; he is cursed by Freyja, as you know, and it's worse than you can imagine._"

Midnight raised an eyebrow, as Hiccup focused on summoning the object, and asked for clarification; "how would you know?"

There was a long sigh that echoed around Midnight's head as Night recounted the memories, "I've been under her curse before; Once upon a time, I wasn't willing to let magic occur in my territory. Wizards and witches working under Freyja would find their powers waning at night."

This was remarkably childish for a god, Midnight thought. Hiccup hadn't figured out how to use the compass yet, so Midnight pushed on, hoping for more information about why he was acting so strangely and against Freyja, "It sounds… petty. Why were you intolerant of Freyja?"

Night was annoyed; his sudden influx of emotion causing a strange, although nice looking, darkness to fall around Midnight and Toothless, "You make it sound like it has no reasoning, that is not true; for a god, power means everything, but Freyja was getting too much, quite simply because she had no limits; Thor was limited to thunderstorms, I am limited by Night time, but Freyja can exercise her control over magic and *ahem* fertility anytime she likes. That's too much power for a single god and so I felt it was reasonable to stop her."

By this time, Hiccup had worked out how a compass worked; turning to fly over miles of ocean water instead of miles of ocean water; whatever compass Hiccup had, Midnight hoped it was actually leading them in the right direction.

Toothless (m) and Shadewrath asked permission to Midnight before changing course; Midnight didn't think much on this, but Night, again, found something to say about it, "_that's another thing that you have; allies. Hiccup doesn't have any friends outside of his own island; you have a whole foreign fleet who respect you. That's something to be proud of."_

Hearing Night compliment him was a new experience, "thanks, why are you being nice to me?"

Night huffed; why did he have to explain himself? A niggling grudge festered in his mind about how ungrateful these riders were with their gift of flight, but it went away quickly, "Is there any reason why I _shouldn't?_ You have my blessing, remember that.

Putting this off as simply 'placebic information', Midnight returned his attention to the real world; the sight of the murky water under a cloudy sky; magnified by his improved vision, the feeling of the breeze as they cruised along at a sedate pace. He busied himself with scanning the surroundings for something interesting in preparation for the long flight.

In his intense look at the surroundings he still failed to see a bola approaching before it neatly entangled Hiccup off Toothless; both Dragon and rider buckling, but ultimately only Hiccup falling to earth.

It took him a while to make sense of the situation; especially with his balance disoriented by the falling and spinning. However, he eventually had the revelation of using his dragon form to break out; the enlarged form breaking his fall as the bola snapped at the points it had entangled Hiccup before.

Midnight was temporarily distracted by the sudden attack and then he tried to look for the source of the unwanted projectile; he was surprised to watch as a sea-blue vessel rapidly picked up speed from a halted, ambush position. Now that the ship was outlined by movement, Midnight could see 4 bola launchers and two large, blockish weapons squeezed onto the thin deck of the ship.

Hiccup did not want to be a stationary target, now that he knew they were under attack. He hid himself in some smoke and climbed for a better altitude.

The gunners on board the ship were patiently tracking the red dot on the sight of their weapons; they had been told that the sight was 'enchanted'; being able to see hot things somehow. The wisdom of having such a strange sight was confirmed when Hiccup tried to smoke himself out of sight; they still had his trace and fired upon it.

The members of the convoy that were not being targeted were trying to help the situation; Midnight suggested a combined precise strike from everyone present, but Toothless (H) disagreed, saying that the gunners were too close to their weapons for a safe attack.

Midnight quietly cursed the simple fact; he was used to using shots to help and now, apparently, he was helpless, "what do you think I should do?!" he said to Toothless with confused anger; he thought that Toothless would have come up with something; due to his quick rebuttal.

However, he had not, "I can't help you there, I can only warn you _not_ to hit the machines with a bolt… Sorry"

Midnight cursed; the projectiles were still being fired from the ships and none of them knew what to do.

Night, who had been watching, was waiting for the joke to end; they were_ night furies_, he _knew _that they were capable. Although, after a while, he began to suspect that they were just watching and sincerely didn't know what to do.

He came into Midnight's mind, impatient for them to fix the problem and get on with it, "_come on, why are you waiting?!"_

"we can't shoot the machines without hitting the men close to them."

There was a brief interlude as Hiccup interrupted, "Do they _ever _run out of ammo?", but Midnight ignored

The information was nice, but unnecessary and wasted time, from Night's perceptive, "By the darkness of my domain, Midnight! You're far more capable than just _shots;_ get up close and personal!"

Midnight was split initially by his desire to help and Night's strange tone. He quickly decided on helping, especially after hearing Hiccup continued voicing his annoyance at the continued attacks.

He urged Toothless (m) to dive, letting Shadewrath follow as the other Toothless watched them go with indifference; he didn't really acknowledge Midnight's personal quest, instead he used this sudden shock to finally follow Hiccup.

He was annoyed at himself for letting go of Hiccup so easily this time, resolving to be far more cautious in the future. He quickly reached Hiccup, who was still doing various manoeuvres to help him evade the never-ending hail of arrows, and then flew right alongside him; close enough that their heat signatures matched.

He relayed this information to Hiccup soon after; a small amount of desperation showing due to his long delay and his worry that eventually one of the heavier projectiles would hit Hiccup. His statement came through and Hiccup nodded, before he came closer to Toothless and began flying erratically; confusing the gunners between the two heat sources.

However, since the two couldn't be sure if the gunners had been fooled, Toothless urged Hiccup to release Nótt; as a third confusing heat trace that would mean the best chance of evading the incoming shots.

Meanwhile, completely ignored by the ship's crew, Hiccup and Toothless (h), Midnight, Toothless (m) and Shadewrath dived towards the offensive ship; Midnight and Toothless landing on it while Shadewrath stayed overhead.

Barely a second after his foot had reached the floor, Midnight rushed at the gunners; knocking them off their respective machines without any chance for them to recover.

The _battle _was over; Hiccup, Toothless and Nótt descended from above as soon as they knew that the shots had stopped. Nótt's arrival caused intrigue among Midnight's side of the force, his sudden appearance unfathomable. Hiccup didn't seem to worry too much, taking a closer look at the machines that were trying to kill him, even praising the craftwork, before being confronted,

"who is he?" Midnight said, wary of a newcomer who had appeared from nowhere,

It took Hiccup a few seconds to snap out of his visual and haptic inspection, before he replied in a laid-back tone, with a slight chuckle towards the end "He was created out of my own mind, don't ask me for an explanation, I can't explain how."

Then he dropped the conversation to go back to surveying the ship. He took a closer look at each weapon on board before he turned to the crew, "She's a fine ship, I think I might remember her design for the future, you should be proud to have her."

He brought his hand away from the last weapon left unsurveyed and committed the blue prints to memory, sure it would come in useful. However, admiration for this ship aside, it was still a dragon-hunter and he wanted to remove it's capability for that purpose; wrenching each of the larger weapons from their ball-and-socket joints, throwing those into the sea and burning the smaller ones, to the discomfort of the crew as they felt the heat radiating off the burning pile.

Finally he looked back to Midnight, who was getting impatient watching while Hiccup just observed and messed around with the ship _he _had captured. He decided, quite reasonably, to voice this annoyance before Hiccup did something else, "Are you done looking at the ship? I didn't secure it for you to… wander around on it for a while."

Hiccup personally didn't see the problem with walking around the ship; it was a marvellous ship, for Thor's sake. But, he respected that Midnight didn't seem to be as interested and obliged him his obvious intention to leave, "Just looked interesting, shall we leave?"

"No" Midnight responded in a low, serious tone. Hiccup was surprised, and slightly worried, but Midnight simply took the time to break the brittle oars with tiny, precise shots; worrying the crew even more. Although, luckily for them, he chose to leave them alone after that,

"Okay, now we can leave" Midnight said, still serious, but placated with his assurance that the vessel wouldn't follow them.

Hiccup took one last look, resumed his previous neutral attitude, climbed on Toothless and took off again.

It didn't take long for Midnight to follow, ignoring the ship behind him.

Now they were back on track.

**End of chapter**

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed. I myself am a bit critical of how much dialogue there was, but I can work on that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiccup and Midnight.**

**A/N**

**Almost missed this story in my updates, almost.**

**Perhaps I should focus more on my more profitable stories, like Hiccup gone half Fury, doing more updates, getting more attention and perhaps then I can use that attention to get a proper look at this story. I'll put it up to a poll. (and you, lucky reader, will be the first ones to know in a story!)**

**Toothless and Toothless, I'll have to ask NFF about another name for one of the Toothless… whatever the plural form of Toothless is.**

**End A/N**

**Chapter 3.**

Hiccup cruised quite serenely, aided by the presence of Toothless nearby. He didn't have many worries about the trip ahead, as opposed to Midnight who suspected another strike. The differences in attitudes could be seen in their flight; Hiccup was taught and level, flapping occasionally as though he were a wandering albatross, while Midnight was slightly curved, favouring protection and manoeuvrability over efficiency.

It took a while for Hiccup to talk about the fault to Midnight; he didn't want to mess with him unnecessarily, so he stalled for a time, observing Midnight thoroughly to see check how effective that particular way of flying was.

"**Midnight, you're going to tire yourself out if you're not careful; why don't you relax and let yourself fly instead of looking like you're about to go into a fight? The air's lovely up here and the view is breathtaking; I've come to love it, so why aren't you?"** Hiccup asked, unrepentant of advertising his thrill of flight. The other Night Furies seconded that notion, feeling joy in flight as well.

Midnight took a second longer to survey the area below, before turning to Hiccup; his Fury face showed concern.

"**I don't think that's a good choice… I know how great it is, but that ship we encountered it… almost killed one of us. I don't want anything to my friends, how about you?"** Midnight said, hoping that appealing to the sense of empathy might work; after all, it worked on a lot of people.

His comment reached far deeper into Hiccup's soul; he loved flying, loved intense beauty, but above all he cared for Toothless. Obviously, with such a high priority given, Hiccup would rather lose everything than have Toothless die. He let his resolve push him as he joined Midnight in scanning.

Keeping his eyes down, devoted to the new task, Hiccup replied.

"**Of course, I don't want anything to happen to Toothless; he's my greatest treasure. It may be weird to like a dragon, but I don't care; I love Toothless."** Hiccup said, forceful and determined, but then his countenance changed. **"Well, not sexually, I mean… he's my best friend, but we're not **_**that**_** close yet… wait, why did I say 'yet'? Damn it."** Hiccup tried to correct himself but failed miserably, to the great amusement of Midnight's group.

On the other hand, Toothless was a bit curious about what his friend was talking about, but the great embarrassment on Hiccup's face told him it would have to be asked later. The former part of Hiccup's sentence, though, was… old, but not in a bad way; their relationship had become strong over the time they'd known each other.

Even though they laughed at Hiccup's expense, an act that slightly annoyed Toothless, they didn't bring it up again, to Hiccup's relief.

After that moment of humour, there followed a long period of almost nothing happening, except for occasional moments of affection between them. The watch continued throughout, neither of the shifters wanting to get surprised by a lethal ballistae bolt. The dragons, confident that the shifters had things under control, were both extremely relaxed and able to perform occasional tricks to relieve their boredom.

Slowly, pain set in for Hiccup and Midnight; their defensive flying style unsuited for going this far. Their flight slowly deteriorated, making the vision of an island an extremely welcome sight.

The island itself had okay-looking, grey, rock-and-sand beaches as well as a hardwood forest inside the 10-meter-thick belt of beach. It seemed, from this view, that the island was uninhabited, but there were also a few suspect shots which could hide such a colony.

Almost staggering while landing onto the sand, Hiccup was using his nozzles, but too distracted to use them properly. He lost control about a meter off the ground; pitching rapidly and then crashing onto the shore. Toothless, in much better shape, went to make sure Hiccup recovered.

Midnight had a similar lack of finesse; his wings folded slightly above the terrain with his tiredness. He slammed into the earth but got to his feet slowly as the weight of his body finally shifted off his wings.

Needless to say, their landing was everything but graceful; Even so, they were on the ground, so they could rest as they saw fit. Lying down, and trying to forget the pain, Hiccup and Midnight went off to sleep at quite a distance from each other, guarded by their companions.

With the shifters asleep, the Night Furies were almost free to sleep in the nighttime that now arrived.

Almost.

The island was home to some inhabitants; Vikings with just as much stoicism as their others. The sight of a Night Fury in their lamplight was terrifying to them at first, of course. But, the requirement to get rid of the 5 Night Furies from the island was more than enough encouragement for them to pack away their fear and band together.

Their approach was noticed, easily, by the Furies standing guard. They were fortunate enough not to have neglected proper flying to lookout, as they would use that extra energy to repel the unwelcome intruders.

As the first one to respond to the attack, walking forward casually, Shadewrath scored the first hit; a forward punch that knocked one out; an easy task for the behemoth of a Night Fury and it proved to be quite funny for him.

Next up was Midnight's Toothless, who stepped into the fray almost as soon as Hiccup's Toothless stepped away. Now attacking, Toothless (M) gave a charge, knocking out everyone in his path, before guarding the sleeping shifters as well as Shadewrath's flanks.

The horde kept coming, especially enthused by the fact none of the Night Furies were using lethal force; a critical advantage that they wanted to exploit. They came in faster, more determined, but Midnight's two Night Furies showed their fighting skills, honed in the wild and retained since they hadn't been domesticated.

The fighting continued, Shadewrath and Toothless (M) making sure to give hearty knockout blows without major injury and kept back the swarm which gradually thinned. As the number of alert fighters on the islanders side reached the single digits, the dragon artillery arrived; small, agile catapults that were the most portable anti-dragon defence they had.

Toothless and Shadewrath were too caught up in the melee fight to notice. However, there was one Night Fury who had held back for just this moment and, in a fashion that resembled the first greeting he'd given to the group, let the crew of the catapult feel the cold of claws on their throats. An accompanying low growl was all that was needed to convince them that they weren't supposed to be there.

The crews left their station as Shadewrath and Toothless (M) cleaned up the rest; leaving behind a trail of unconscious bodies.

With the little brawl over, as far as the Night Furies could tell, they began to talk about how well they had done; even if the shifters weren't awake to hear.

"**You did well, you two. Seems like being under Midnight hasn't blunted your fighting skills; I am glad."** Toothless commented, sizing up their bodies as he related it to their fighting style.

"**Well, we're glad that Midnight doesn't mind us wandering off to practice, I've been practising those moves a lot."** Shadewrath replied, his low, booming voice having the effect of momentary fear, before the Night Furies collected themselves. Toothless (M) Didn't have much to add, so Toothless (H) continued.

"**Yes, practice makes perfect and it certainly has made me a proficient fighter."** Toothless acknowledged. **"But… I don't really…**_**tell **_**Hiccup that I'm practicing."** Toothless (H) then admitted.

This was quite surprising for Shadewrath and Toothless (M); they weren't aware that you could do that; sure, they were still free under Midnight's care, but they still felt it polite to ask.

"**And why can't you? It's not like your Hiccup is some stranger; don't you care about him the way we do?"** Shadewrath said, opening one eye more than the other to convey his confusion. **"Speaking about him, you should probably teach Hiccup some fighting styles yourself; he doesn't look that good and he certainly can't do much in fights."** He continued, honestly.

The insult against Hiccup's ability was a little irritating at first, but Toothless soon recognized he was right.

"**I want to do good by him, but I also want to be wild; people, not Hiccup of course, treat me like a pet and… it's hard to endure that kind of mental torture."** Toothless (H) confessed.

Toothless (M) was about to answer the question himself, then he realised that, due to the similarities between them, they would share a similar thought process, so he delayed himself. Shadewrath answered Toothless (H) once again after the silence from Toothless (M).

"**You seem to have a… flawed perception, unless Hiccup is an actual barrier for you; Midnight has certainly been understanding that we never want to be called pets, cant you do the same?" **

Toothless (H) gave it a moment of thought, before finally agreeing and wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.

"**Sure, I'll let Hiccup know that I want to be… wild. Hopefully he doesn't mind."** Toothless (H) said, sheepishly. It wasn't in his nature to be so meek, especially after proving himself worthy in combat, but he was intensely worried about what Hiccup might think of such a strange request.

His awkwardness was not allowed by Shadewrath and the other Toothless; they congratulated him on the decision, saying it would lead to great places. Toothless (H) wasn't sure how this would lead to that, but he accepted it nonetheless, deeming his company too endearing to lead him astray like that.

He was overcome with worry and hope for the remainder of his conscious time, even while disposing of all the sleeping Vikings.

And such, after Hiccup woke up in the morning, stretching out tired muscles, wincing from his sustained damage after the crash and tiredly admiring the scenery at first light, he was treated to an anxious Toothless (H); a state he hadn't seen him in for a long period.

Curious, Hiccup asked first.

"**Toothless, bud, what's the matter?"** Hiccup queried, his standard and effective question to whenever Toothless (H) seemed to be having trouble, outside of a battle.

Toothless took a while to gather his courage, since his preparation beforehand hadn't prepared him for the burst of emotion he felt as Hiccup opened his eyes.

"**Hiccup, would you mind if I was… wild?"** Toothless (H) said, rather simply since that was what he could muster at the moment.

Hiccup thought it was some kind of joke; he could sympathise, long journeys, like the one they were on, always made him wish for some humour. Thor, he could even accept Ruff and Tuff's mischief at a time like this.

"**You already are, Toothless." **Hiccup said, earning a spark of confusion from Toothless. **"Having to deal with your fish breath has made me respect the force of mother nature."** Hiccup continued, earning slightly more confusion from Toothless, before he realised Hiccup had meant it in jest.

"**Hiccup, I'm serious. You may not know it, but having to act like your pet around the other villagers… losing track of my feral capabilities… it's hard on me. It may be a bit much to ask, but I'd appreciate your understanding."** Toothless said sincerely.

Hiccup blinked a couple of times, before laughing hysterically. He got an alarmed look from Toothless, encouraging him to calm down. He made sure to get rid of every lingering breath of humour, before replying.

"**Toothless, I totally understand; I would hate to be a 'pet' too. As such, I really don't mind you embracing your wild side; it's only natural. You have the choice, you can go out wherever you like, whenever you like. You can go and refresh those 'feral capabilities' that you speak of. I don't mean to cause an obstruction, Toothless, in fact I would love it if you did what you wanted to do; you're my companion, definitely not my slave."** Hiccup explained, as best he could. He hoped Toothless (H) wouldn't get the wrong message, perhaps that Hiccup always wanted to keep him in proximity or something like that.

Luckily for him, the message got through clearly.

"**You'd… you would let me do that?" **Toothless (H) asked, thinking it too good to be true.

"**Of course, Toothless. Anything for you."** Hiccup replied confidently.

Toothless (H) was overcome with happiness with this, and it was this moment that Shadewrath and Toothless (M) chose to come out of hiding in the nearby trees.

Realising he'd been watched, with a slight jolt of surprise, Hiccup sighed and acknowledged their presence.

"**So, you've been watching us talk and I guess you're ready to tell **_**Midnight**_** that I'm a crazy dragon 'companion'. Eh sure, go ahead; my life has given me **_**far**_** worse troubles… mostly of godlike proportion."** Hiccup assumed, thinking that Midnight's view on such things would be like the other Vikings.

"**He wouldn't even be able to accuse you of such if he wanted to; he treats us the same, so how can he find fault with you doing what you did? Anyway, that meeting was… beautiful; I was expecting some things you'd do, Hiccup, but perhaps not to this extent. Toothless has a good friend in you, if he doesn't mind me saying that for him; you even slightly surpass Midnight for hospitality, and that's quite an achievement when you consider how much Midnight has done."** Toothless (M) said slowly and carefully; intending his words to encourage Hiccup to feel happy with his actions.

"**I… didn't think anyone else could. Although, we **_**do**_** share a bunch of similarities, I **_**think**_** that might explain it. Thanks for the comment, I try to do what's best for Toothless here."** Hiccup said, gesturing towards Toothless (H) with his front paw. He took a moment to notice the paw; the Fury form felt so natural to him now. **"Oh yeah, still in dragon form. Give me a second."** Hiccup said, before letting his form dissipate into his normal human self.

Toothless (M) couldn't resist a comment at the expense of newly-human Hiccup.

"**Must feel awful to be in human form. Don't you like the strength and sense benefits of being a Night Fury."** He said, shamelessly promoting himself.

To his surprise, Hiccup shook his head. "I prefer being human. You probably wont understand," Hiccup said, giving a snort at how ridiculous it must sound. "I love the Night Fury form. In fact, and don't inflate your ego too much from this, I think the entire species is a wonder of nature. But-" He continued, raising his normal hands. "This is my body, my own self, me. As much as being the offspring of lightning and death is amazing for me, this is how I've lived, invented stuff and gotten beaten up. _This _is where I have capabilities, where I have the full power to-"

Toothless (M) was happy; normally Hiccup/Midnight would be pessimistic. **"Glad to hear that, you seem to have respect for both si-"** he started, before being cut off.

"Look after Toothless." Hiccup finished.

Toothless (M) gave him a cocked head in response, while Toothless (H) was split between gratitude and disappointment.

"**You can't think that's your only purpose… right?"** Toothless (M) said, hoping this was a joke.

Hiccup shook his head slowly, neutral face telling Toothless (M) that he was serious.

"Don't you see who's more important to me? I'm a runt, blessed with powers that I don't deserve. Toothless… he's the real deal. You, Shadewrath, perhaps Midnight and him… you're all destined to be great. I'm not. He's the reason I'm still here; why I haven't decided to tear myself apart with the claws; I want him to be happy, I have nothing else; a village that doesn't care, heir to a title I also don't deserve, hated by the gods." Hiccup said, well-versed in self-deprecation.

Toothless (H) was shocked beyond words, but then his shock turned to anger and he tail-swiped Hiccup to the floor; the act pained him mentally, but he had to. Furthermore, Hiccup didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, I deserve that." Hiccup said, from the floor. Turning his head, he addressed Toothless (H) more personally. "A weakling, a runt, a coward, an idiot. My only use here is to keep you satisfied. And, if you don't want me around, I'll go; simple as that." Hiccup said calmly.

Toothless (H) was angered further. Toothless (M) still couldn't quite believe how similar Hiccup was to Midnight in _these_ moments. Giving a snarl, Toothless (H) attempted to beat some sense into him; giving him as much as he could without major injury. His efforts were rewarded with humiliating failure as Hiccup just accepted it; obviously he was used to this kind of treatment.

Exasperated, Toothless (H) stopped. These words, coming from Hiccup, were his personal nightmare. His pain was the first thing that got Hiccup to get out of his daze.

"No, Toothless. Don't feel bad, forget me." Hiccup said.

Shadewrath had heard enough; his force in size also translated into his force of willpower.

"**You are out of your mind! Hiccup, pull yourself together. Think on this; you are powerful, not in brawn, but in brain. Snap out of it, fight this infernal…whatever this is! Toothless is your friend, not your master."** Shadewrath shouted.

Hiccup gave him an unimpressed look. He also entirely ignored the former part, entirely of his own volition.

"He may as well be. I don't deserve to be in his presence." Hiccup said. Toothless (H) prepared another tail strike, hoping, again, that violence would clear out whatever demon had corrupted him. He was about to, when Hiccup gave a parting sentence.

"Just remember, Toothless; forget, live the life you deserve." Hiccup said, before disappearing after a small glimpse of his stealth frills spinning up. Toothless (H) tried to restrain him before he could escape, but his paws met empty sand.

In disbelief, Toothless (H) checked the area around and then hit that area of sand, where Hiccup had once been, to vent his frustration. Eventually the anger passed and Toothless (H) gave in to sadness. He turned to his visible friends with a lost look.

Shadewrath and Toothless (M) were just as shocked. They tried to comfort Toothless, but he turned away their efforts, preferring to keen into the emptiness.

After a few minutes, Midnight finally got up from his weary rest. As he looked around, there was a notable exception.

"Where's Hiccup?"

Underneath one of the hardwood trees, Hiccup rested; face in palm as a continuous mantra of 'useless' repeated in his head. He'd done it, finally he'd acted on his desire to leave Toothless alone; hopefully now Toothless would show his real, unrestrained strength.

A sudden presence of his mind caught him off by surprise, 'This… this isn't you, Hiccup. You're the chosen one, by Toothless himself. Help people, help dragons… why isn't this your purpose anymore?' Night asked, frustration evident in his tone.

'Because Toothless matters so much to me." Hiccup replied. "I've found my purpose in life; it was never in the village.' Hiccup reaffirms.

'Well, it looks like the sensible Hiccup is gone. Let's try to make this temporary. Hiccup, you do realise that, as a god, I have many ways of making you realise the truth.' Night declared.

Hiccup wasn't moved. 'And I'm mortal, not immortal; you can solve a lot of things, but not death.' Hiccup said, referring to his memories of the power of death for his confidence that this would stop him.

'You would gain nothing; I could revive you, with dragon parts, but still.' Night said, revealing his ace to Hiccup.

Hiccup was again unperturbed, "And that would only happen if I consented to my soul inhaviting another form. Don't try to manipulate my concept of death, I've done my research' Hiccup replied, draining Night of any fight.

But, he still managed to leave some hope in his next words, portraying his barest hint of his sensible side. 'But don't think I could bear to leave Toothless forever, I may not want to harass him anymore, but I won't let him die.' He said, before his rational sense flared briefly. 'I can move past this. I'm a prisoner in my own mind, haunted by these thoughts, but I want Toothless to be happy, more than anything. If he really wants me around, then I'll come.' Hiccup replied, before his depression set in again '_if_ he wants me around. Otherwise I'll leave him alone.'

This was another chance for Night to get one of his faithful slaves to come back; Hiccup didn't know about how Toothless was feeling right now. 'I can see into his mind, he misses you terribly; isn't that enough for you?'

'No, don't try to fool me. You should know, as a basic fact about pets; they feel an artificial loss at first, as Toothless is going through now, but then either they continue feeling sorrow _or _they realise their owner was holding them back, so they move on.' Hiccup said.

Night was about to raise another objection, except he couldn't think about another one. Regretfully, he left Hiccup in the midst of his emotional turmoil, hoping that he would recover soon.

"What do you mean, he's gone? Like, fishing or something?" Midnight asked, hoping for one answer, but also expecting another, due to the worry on their faces.

"We mean gone; he kept talking about how bad he was compared to us, even after we tried to stop him, and then he disappeared with stealth. I don't know where he is now." Toothless (M) answered.

**End of chapter.**

**A/N**

**I originally was going to go for a more happy ending; where Hiccup compares his human form to Midnight's own variant that lacks complete humanity to Hiccup's joy and both of their mirth. I made this new timeline by mistake, but then I committed to it. Expect Hiccup in the coming chapters, but not directly. His recovery will take a while.**

**I've noticed how I seem to put Hiccup in self-deprecating behaviours; how I proceed with this informations is uncertain at this time.**

**End A/N**


End file.
